harryjacksonwings-a harry potter percy jackson wings of fire story
by darkstalker96
Summary: lots of shipping:2 ships per series takes place after the darkness of dragons and during goblet of fire and after giant war. (there may be some odd parts but dont worry im currently updating them)
1. the misson

**One**

 **Qibli**

It was a hot day on Jade Mountain, but qibli didn't mind. After all, he was a Sandwing, and Sandwings live in the desert. He heard a talon step and suddenly moon was hugging him "don't creep up on me like that!" he said, twining his tail with hers. "Tsunami wants us in our cave"

"Then lets go!"

10 min later

After Tsunami was finished explaining that moon and qibli were going to a strange school for animus scavengers called Hogwarts to study scavengers, turtle transformed them into scavengers and sent them to this place called kings cross station with some scrolls on how to control their powers, transform into dragons and act like the scavengers **(A/N am I being a bit to descriptive?)**

 **Sorry its so short!i promise the next chapter will be a bit longer! Feel free to frostbreath and avada kadavra me!but please dont!**


	2. qibli breaks his own rule (funny!)

**Chapter two**

 **Harry**

I woke up feeling awful. I got up, got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Suddenly, I heard Ron shout "WHATS FOR BRAEKFAST? I'M _HUNGRY_ "

"YOU ARE ALWAYS HUNGRY" yelled Hermione

"WAFFALS" yelled Ginny

There was a sudden crack as Ron apperated strait onto his chair and scarefed down his breakfast "so, what are we doing tod-"he was interrupted by a loud screech and a crash as three owls flew in and gave the trio some letters. "Well, looks like we got to go to diagon ally. "I stated.

"Wiat - what? Why?

"Well, apperently the ministry of magic wants us to retake our seventh year because we missed it, you know, COMPLETELY DESTROYING VOLDEMORT"

September 1st

Hogwarts train

MoonWacher P.O.V.

Qibli and I got a compartment at the back of the train, since all the other compartments were full. I was sitting on Qibli's lap when suddenly there was a nock at the door. "Come in" Qibli called. The door opened to admit three 18-year–old scavengers "May we sit with you?" asked the female. I said, "Sure, come on in".

"My name is Harry, and these are Ron and Hermione. Your names are?"

"My name is MoonWatcher, but please call me Moon and this is Qibli'

'What strange names. May I ask, why have I never seen you before?"

Oh, we're just here from our school to visit" I said, reciting from turtle's scroll.

"Really?" asked Hermione "what school?"

"Jade Montain academy"

Grand feast

Hogwarts

Hermione P.O.V.

"I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting some guests this year!" Exclaimed Dumbledore "And now let us welcome Moon and Qibli from Jade mountain academy" Moon and Qibli came in and seemed to have a silent conversation with Dumbledore then sat down "now, I know your wondering why havent we ever heard of jade mountain academy? Well they are a very secret group who know of wizerds, but among them they call wizerds animi. Animuses? Hey Moon what is plural for animus?"

"to be honest we don't even have a word for that."

"well then I will say animi. However, they know of us, but animi are very rare. an animus named turtle gave these two the ability to change into dragons, so do not be alarmed if you see something that looks like it could be a dark mark, it is just a scale that, when they touch, will turn them into a dragon"

After the feast

Dumbledore's office

Qibli

"Don't worry, your friend turtle sent me a scroll that told me what you are, your abilities, and why you're here."

"Three moons, he is a goddamn idiot"

"Don't let kinkajou hear you say that"

"I have notified all teachers of this and our Quiddicth teacher wants you as her assistants"

"What Is Quiddicth?" Qibli asked, " Quiddicth is a sport we play on flying broomsticks."

"Sounds fun."

The next day

Quiddicth pitch

Ms Hooch had taut them everything on Quiddicth that they needed to know. After the student had arrived Ms Hooch asked Qibli and moon to say at least one rule they wanted to add apiece moon sad she didn't know what she wanted but Qibli said, "No kissing in public." And then kissed moon.

 **A/N Percy and the seven + Nico and Thalia arrive next chapter along with Sunny and Starflight. Told u this chapter was going to be longer**


End file.
